IzayaxReader
by Otaku Kuroi Yami
Summary: Votre vie au côté de l'informateur le plus célèbre de Shinjuku/Ikebukuro


Vous étiez à la fenêtre, vos yeux *couleur des yeux* fixant le vide, en pleine réflexion sur votre relation avec l'informateur le plus connu et dangereux d'Ikebukuro...Vous veniez même à penser que cette relation n'avait aucun sens, il rentrait avec un grand sourire pour s'asseoir devant son échiquier et jouer à Dieu. Il ne pensait même plus à soupirez:

" S'il ne rentre pas dans 5 minutes, je pense que le temps sera venu de mettre les choses au clair..."

Et la porte s'ouvrit, vous vous précipitez sur le fauteuil pour faire mine de regarder la télévision. Il rentre, pose son manteau et vous pose une question...Une question qui eut l'effet d'une bombe sur vous:

"Alors comme ça je t'ai manqué~?"

Vous ne bougez plus, vous ne pensez plus, seul votre visage montre une réaction. Vous rougissez comme vous le faîte à chaque fois qu'il vous met dans l'embarras:

"Pff...Espèce d'idiot ! Je ne sais pas où tu es allé chercher ça, mais tu as complètement faux...Je t'avais même oublié! Hmph!

-Ah bon ? Dans ce cas il faudra que j'aille m'entretenir avec Setton ou plus exactement...Celty Sutlerson n'est-ce pas *votre nom*-Chan~?

-Hein?! D-D-De quoi!?"

Vous vous rappelez du moment où vous aviez parlé avec elle, vous vous rappelez du moment où vous lui aviez confié votre angoisse à propos de la relation que vous entreteniez avec Izaya Orihara. Elle lui avait tout dis ?! En même temps c'est un peu normal...Elle a sûrement dû se préoccuper de votre état et elle a sûrement pensé qu'il fallait aller directement en parler avec le concerné. Vous revenez à la réalité et vous restez muette

"Alors, tu te rappelles ?

-...

-Je suppose que ça veut dire oui~ Fit-il en haussant les épaules

-Izaya...Je pense que tu...Enfin, notre relation n'a aucun sens ! Tu pars le matin très tôt pour revenir le soir très tard ! Et quand tu reviens tôt c'est pour resté planté devant ton échiquier ou alors devant ton ordinateur sans remarquer ma présence !"

Il reste silencieux, vous vous dîtes que ça y est...C'est la fin de votre relation...Et là, il s'approche de vous et vous enlace amoureusement.

"Iza-"

Il pose son index sur vos lèvres

"Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu être là quand tu en avais le plus besoin~ *votre nom*-Chan! "

Ça sonnait faux, sa voix sonnait terriblement faux, Quel mauvais comédien...Il était vexé ça se voyait juste à entendre sa voix. Vous vous levez, replacez votre mèche *couleur de vos cheveux* derrière votre oreille avant de lui dire d'un air bienveillant

"Izaya-Kun...C'est moi qui suis désolé...Je n'ai pas osé t'en parler et c'est à cause de moi tout ça...Si seulement j'avais eu le courage de t'exprimer ce que je ressentais...

-Ah mouu~ arrête avec ça~! La prochaine fois je serais à ton écoute...Ne t'inquiète pas ...Après tout j'adore les humains...Je les aimes profondément...Il est donc de mon devoir de les comprendre. Et je vais commencer par toi *votre nom*-Chan!

-Euh... "

Vous vous retournez pour apercevoir Namie Yagiri à la porte avec un air blasé sur le visage.

"Je peux repasser si vous voulez...

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire~

-J-Je...Je suis désolée!

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses~?

-Je ne sais pas..."

Le blanc

"Bon, Izaya...J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose dans les archives je peux ?

-Bien sûr, Namie-San~!"

Vous soupirez de soulagement, tout est redevenu normal...Et vous êtes sûr que votre couple repartira sur de bonne base...Vous vous empressez d'attraper votre PC pour remercier votre amie Setton (Ou Celty) pendant qu'Izaya se met à parler avec Namie à l'écart

*Votre nom sur le chat* vient de se connecter

Setton: Ah! *Votre nom sur le chat*, Bonjour!

Tanaka Tarô: Bonjour! On parlait justement de vous! Ça va faire longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venue!

Saïka: Kanra-san c'est beaucoup inquiétée* pour vous...

*Votre nom sur le chat*: Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai était...assez occupé, c'est la raison de mon absence mais je suis de retour ! Et que voulez-vous dire par "Kanra-san s'est beaucoup inquiétée pour vous" ?

Setton: Elle disait que vous n'aviez pas l'air dans votre assiette et elle nous a demandé quelques conseils vois-tu ? Donc je me suis permis de...

*Votre nom sur le chat*: Je comprends! Et je vais beaucoup mieux grâce à vous!

Tanaka Tarô: Dans ce cas, tout est réglé!

Kanra vient de se connecter

Setton: Ah quand on parle du loup!

Saïka: Bonjour.

Tanaka Tarô: Ah Kanra-San!

Kanra: Kyaahooo! Kanra-Chan desu~!

*Votre nom sur le chat*: Bonjour, Kanra-San!

Kanra: Se pourrait-il que je vous ai manqué~?

Setton: Huh...Pas vraiment !

Kanra: Hmph! Hmph! C'est pas grave! J'ai été occupé, moi, vous savez j'ai une vie~!

Saïka: Je vois...

Setton: On se demande quelle genre de vie vous menez!

Kanra: Je mène ma vie auprès de la personne qui compte le plus pour moi~

Vous arrêter de taper sur votre clavier, vous vous tournez vers Izaya qui a les yeux fixé sur l'écran avec un sourire au visage. Il pose son regard séduisant sur vous, vous détourner le regard en rougissant comme jamais vous ne l'avez fait et vous remettez à frapper nerveusement sur le clavier:

*Votre nom sur le chat*: Ah, cette personne doit être assez collante pour que vous soyez si occuper

Vous regardez du coin de l'œil votre compagnon qui a arrêter de sourire, il commence à taper lentement quelque lettres et lorsque vous reposez le regard sur votre écran vous apercevez un message (privé) comportant 3 mots qui vous font rougir au point de cacher votre visage entre vos 2 mains pendant que votre compagnon,lui, se met a rire

"Je t'aime"


End file.
